Winds of change
by TeaAndBooksLover
Summary: It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world. What will a new, unexpected friendship cause? Drabble-series, no pairings, MaleOC.
1. Chapter 1

I was five when the memories came. Memories of another life, of tears and laughter and growing up. I remembered dying, the unforgiving heat of the flames that surrounded me and the chocking smoke that filled me to the brim leaving no room for anything else. I remembered this new life I was given all over again, seeing it with a brand new perspective and the outlook of an twenty one years old. I didn't remember _being_ dead but I guess some things are just bound to remain a mystery.

"Yagami-kun! Yagami-kun, are you alright?"

I startled from my trance to find myself under the worried gaze of Sasagawa-chan. I pasted on a smile.

"Hai, just thinking about what to draw for mama!"


	2. Chapter 2

It took me an embarrassingly long time to recognize the world I was reborn into. In my defense, reincarnation is weird enough on its own. To do so in an world I knew about from an anime of all things though crossed in the realm of the bizarre. Not to mention that the world seemed, at least to me, filled with normal people like the ones you see everyday on the street. Considering I was familiar with the two dimensional, animated version of KHR the real thing was not so easily recognizable.

"It's EXTREMELY nice to meet you, Yagami-kun! Thank you for taking EXTREME care of my sister till now!"

Sasagawa Kyoko, I mused, was an ordinary enough name. But I knew of only one that had such an extreme brother.

"Likewise, senpai," I wryly replied.

Sasagawa-chan beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

It's weird seeing my reflection. I always expect to see someone taller, stronger with blue eyes twinkling in hidden mischief. Instead I am confronted with the sullen look of an black-haired kid with big brown, almost red looking eyes standing at not even 42 inches. Yagami Hikaru. Ugh, I am disgustedly cute.

Moving past the display window I let out a way too heavy sigh for a five year old.

It's exhausting. Acting all the time, I mean. Even at home, the place one usually can be and act how they want I have to maintain the facade. It's hard but I don't really want to worry my parents unnecessary. I do plan a slow transition between how I used to be and how I really am now but it will take a while.

Surprisingly enough, Kyoko-chan (she demanded that, as best friends, we address each other with our given names) is the only one around I can just _be_. I never had an opinion on her while watching the show but I can sorta see why she became the school idol. She is like a ray of sun, makes everything seem just that little bit brighter.

"Look, look Hikaru-kun! All these cakes!", she says, positively sparkling.

I smile, amused.


	4. Chapter 4

If I thought kindergarten was bad well, elementary school was even worse.

In kindergarten there was at least a modicum of freedom, of being left alone to do whatever we wanted with our time as long as we didn't disturb others and stayed inside the designed classrooms. Elementary school didn't offer such privileges. And being forced to study all over again things I already knew was so mind-numbingly boring that it was slowly driving me insane. Which was why I was on the rooftop instead of the classroom cloud watching. It was pretty relaxing. Well worth the lecture I will be given later courtesy of Kyoko-chan.

"Herbivore,", a voice called and I rose up slightly to better look at the menacing figure of Hibari Kyoya, in all of its eight year old glory, "for being caught in the act of truancy I will bite you to death!" And he pounced. Who knew predators started hunting so young?

It didn't spoke well of my sanity that my only thought through the haze of pain was that, next time, I would take care to not be caught.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship. I could tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna was moping. Sulking. Despairing about the harshness of his six year old life. Some would even go as far of calling it brooding but Tsuna didn't think he was able to pull that off. He was far too useless to do it.

It wasn't fair.

Since his grandpa visited him everything that could go wrong in his life did go wrong. His father left again making his mom sad, he got sick and got stuck in the hospital AND he missed the start of the school. By the time he was well enough to start attending two weeks passed since the school started. It was so awkward being introduced to his schoolmates so late. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

It took no time at all to realize that making friends would not be as easy as in kindergarten where one could bond over a borrowed pencil. The kids already made friends among themselves and they weren't eager to include him in their circle. The fact that he suddenly seemed to have two left feet - no, scratch that, two left _everything_ didn't exactly made him more popular among them.

He hated that. Hated that he became so clumsy all of a sudden, hated that he felt so out of balance, as if missing an important limb, hated that he couldn't do anything right! But most of all? He hated feeling so lonely all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna blankly stared at the white ceiling. He didn't understand. What was about him that made people hate him so?

Not even half a month since he started attending school and already everyone knew not to associate with him. With useless, wimpy, no-good Tsuna. Even the teachers started to whisper about how slow he was compared with the other children. He was stupid, he knew that already, but did they have to rub it in so?

And now he had to deal with bullies.

Telling his mom wouldn't help. She would simply tell him to be brave and act like a man. Like the son of her husband should. She didn't understand that he did try. He tried to stand up for himself and be brave and make her proud. But four to one weren't good chances for an accident prone kid. Still, he knew she would be disappointed, disappointed that he failed once again. But what's one more failure among his many others?

Silent, frustrated tears started to slip down his cheeks.

Was there even a point in him trying? He was going to fail anyway. It was what people expected of him, anyway.

So deep his self pity was that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps. He looked to the side startled though, when he heard the swishing of the curtains. Only to stare into red eyes.

"...D-d-demon! HIIIEEE!"


End file.
